The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cleopatra’.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination of two unnamed proprietary selections of Phlox paniculata, not patented, in 2010. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands in July, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands since February, 2013, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.